


Let's Pretend I'm Fine

by bubble_bobb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, it's a little messed up, jeongin is chan's little brother, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: He has promised himself that he would never ever fall in love again, right? So why is he falling for his best friend, and why does it hurt more than anything else?





	Let's Pretend I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is so shit, read on your own risk, but don't tell me I didn't warn you.  
> I hope you enjoy though  
> Also, it's gonna be a mess because literally everyone lives in one apartment an that's because they live near the schools they go to and everyone lives in one apartment that belongs to Chan, ok i'm getting into too much detail, sorry  
> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment, maybe?  
> I always love reading what you think❣  
> (NOT PROOF-READ)  
> Love you all❣

Chan’s knees met the floor of his bedroom as he clutched his chest. All the feelings he had for him were hurting him. _He_ was hurting him. But Chan couldn‘t blame him, he didn‘t know that he loved him. Chan didn’t know that the feelings he had for the younger were slowly but surely killing him.

Felix was old enough. He didn‘t need Chan by his side all the time anymore. It wasn‘t like when he moved to Korea to study and spend time with his best friend; Chan.

Chan smiled, the memory of teaching Felix Korean and their long nights of just studying. But, Felix wasn’t the only thing that was hurting the blonde.

**

_“Can i talk to you for a moment?“_

_Chan nodded and followed the younger into his room. Felix smiled and turned to the older with dreamy eyes._

_“I know that you wouldn’t ever judge me and… that’s why you’re the only one i’m going to tell this to.“_

_The corners of Chan’s mouth twitched into a smile and he nodded at the younger, signaling him to continue. Felix took a deep breath and looked up at Chan._

_“I… I think I really like Changbin but I don’t know how to tell him.“_

_Chan’s heart sank. He… wait…_

_“Y-You like Ch-Changbin?“_

_Felix scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously._

_“I-Is there a problem?“_

_“N-No… I’m just…. Surprised?“_

_Chan laughed, but deep inside he was screaming from pain. Felix walked over to the older and hugged him tightly._

_“Thank you… for everything, hyung.“_

_Felix whispered._

_Chan patted the top of Felix’s head and hummed as tears pooled up in his eyes, threatening to fall._

_“No problem.“_

**

Chan turned his head when he heard a knock at the door and wiped his eyes. He smiled before opening the door, being met with his younger brother.

“Hyung could you- what’s wrong?“

Jeongin’s sweet voice echoed in the empty hall and Chan just shrugged.

“Nothing, what do you need me for?“

Jeongin nodded his head slowly, his eyes not leaving the older’s red and puffy ones.

 “Well, Felix sent me here to give you this.“

Jeongin handed the older boy a box and Chan just raised a brow at it.

 “What is it?“

 The blonde said before taking the the box out of the younger boy’s hands.

 “Whoa, it’s heavy.“

Jeongin giggled and nodded.

 “It is, I don’t know what it is though, Felix said to not look in it unless I’m Chan… which I’m not so here you go.“

Jeongin laughed before running away into his room. Chan just chuckled before closing the door of his own room and sitting at his desk. He was curios of what was in the box. He opnened it carefully his eyes sparkling when he saw the gift.

**

_He was confident at the time. He thought that he knew what he was doing. He thought that he knew what love is, even if he was so so young. He thought she was the one, the one made only for him._

_“I-I love you.“_

_He smiled shyly, his smile fading when he looked at her. She nodded but didn’t look up or away from her phone, still typing._

_“Um… Jess?“_

_“Yeah?“_

_She barked at him and Chan frowned… did she not like him? Was she lying the whole time? Why? Did he do something wrong?_

_“I said I-“_

_“I heard you the first time.“_

_She rolled her eyes and Chan froze again, the words falling back. His eyes became glossy and he reached towards her, resting his hand on her shoulder only to be shaken off harshly._

_“Jess, I-“_

_“Chris, can you give me a break?! It’s always Jess this Jess that, for fuck’s sake.“_

_Chan’s hand fell onto the bench and he looked down. A tear escaped his eye and he took a deep breath, he looked up at her again, her black hair covering her face, he opened his mouth again but shut it when she stood up._

_“Where are you going?“_

_She looked at him in disgust and a wave of confusion washed over Chan, his brows furrowing deeper._

_“None of your fucking business.“_

_She walked away, disappearing from his view slowly. When he couldn’t see her anymore he broke off into tears. The only person he loved, and thought that they loved him back, just broke his heart into little pieces and he said to himself that he will never ever love again. Love hurt, and it hurt more than he thought it did._

**

 Chan ran out of his room and looked around the hall, the living room and the kitchen where he finally found who he was looking for.

He smiled as he stepped closer to the younger, wrapping his arms around his middle causing the younger to jump in surprise. Felix turned his head to the other and giggled.

“You scared me.“

Chan hummed and smiled. He looked up to meet Felix’s eyes and chuckled. He stood up straight and turned the younger around, hugging him once again.

“Thank you.“

Felix looked up at the older in confusion.

“For what?“

Chan laughed and shook his head.

“The camera?“

Felix made and ‘aha‘ noise and smiled shyly at the older.

“Do you like it?“

“Well, duh.“

The two of them laughed, Felix’s laughter dying down after few seconds as he looked behind Chan. Chan looked at him in confusion and turned around, sighing when he saw _him_.

Felix smiled at the person behind Chan and walked past the older to their shortest friend. Chan only sighed in annoyence and began walking back into his room.

He said that he will never, ever love again, right? So, why was this happening to him again? Why was he falling again? And the best part of it, why was he falling for his best friend? His best friend that he knew for so long. That friend he spent so much time with. That friend he promised to never leave  behind. Ever. Hell, Felix was only eighteen, why him?

Chan shook his head as he laid down onto his bed and took his phone out, distracting himself from thinking about Felix, just thinking about the way his eyes formed into half-moons when he smiled made his throat feel itchy.

**

 _2:34 AM_.

It was late. He was supposed to be sleeping already to be at least a little rested before he began working but Felix filled up his mind. Thank God he didn’t have any classes the other day.

He placed the phone on his night stand and closed his eyes, a frown washing over his soft features. 

Chan’s eyes shot open when he started choking. He quickly sat up and coughed, standing up he rushed into the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it, he didn’t need anyone to see him throw up. He tried drinking, which didn’t help as he had to spit it out. He bent over and coughed violently. It burned, it felt like he was burning from the inside out. His throat was dry but wet at the same time, his limbs trembling, failing to keep him up. His eyes began to tear up and he closed them as it hurt to keep them open.

He fell down to his knees and crawled slowly to the toilet, opening his mouth… to his surprise there were… _flowers?_ _Gardenias?_

He had seen these only once before, they were…. beautiful, but, how? Why? What just happened to him? This was impossible, people couldn’t  grow flowers inside of them… it just wasn’t possible. A simple myth. He looked at the small flower, it was, covered in blood. Why was he bleeding?

He heard a faint knock on the bathroom door and a soft voice speaking.

“Chan hyung? Is everything okay?“

Seungmin’s  soft voice was barely audible behind the door but Chan understood him. He scratched the tiled floor as he reached into his throat and pulled out another, blood covered, petal.

“I-I’m f-fine, go to sleep Minnie, y-you have school tommorow.“

Chan choked out and Seungmin hummed, his fingers ghosting over the cold wood of the bathroom door as he left.

Chan grabbed the sink firmly, pulling himself up to his feet. He didn’t dare to look into the mirror and just unlocked the door and walked out. He reached his bedroom door and reached for the door knob before clutching his chest, suddenly he couldn‘t breathe well, it was getting  so hard to breathe. What the hell was happening?

 He pushed the door open and stumbled to his bed. He wasn’t going to get any more sleep that night, Chan just grabbed his phone and began to search. He wanted to know what the hell just happened to him, and why.

His fingers trembled as he typed into the search bar.

h-a-n-a-h-a-k-i  d-i-s-e-a-s-e

He thought he would never have to search for this kind of thing, it was ridiculous. He scrolled trough the things that popped up. He opened every single one in different tabs, his history soon filled with many sites about such disease and different articles about flowers and Gardenias.

He soon got tired and threw his phone next to him. He was getting tired of everything being the same and annoying pop up ads about surgeries.

He didn’t want to get a surgery, if it meant he would forget everything about him… he just couldn’t do such thing. He’d rather die than let that happen. But… that was the only thing that could help him, right? He was in love with him but the younger wasn’t returning such feeling as love to Chan, he had eyes for Changbin and Changbin only and Chan couldn’t do anything about that. He couldn’t just walk up to Felix and say _“Hey, love me!“_ or _“Hey, I’m dying, wanna grab something to eat and fall in love?“_ He couldn’t break the trust Felix had in him. It wouldn’t work out anyway.

**

Felix’s laughter rang trough the almost empty apartment when Chan stepped in. He frowned at the younger and scratched the back of his head, searching for he calendar, or clock.

“Shouldn’t you be at school?“

Chan said in confusion and Felix only shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes.

“We have a day off, Seungmin should be home as well but he told me to tell you that he went out.“

Felix took a deep breath and giggled. Chan nodded dumbly and smiled at the younger, coming closer and sitting down next to him.

“Wanna show me what’s so funny then?“

Felix wiped his eyes, small giggles still leaving his mouth as he turned his body to face Chan. He took a deep breath again and placed his hand onto Chan’s shoulder gently. Chan smiled, his smile fading when a familiar scratching came back to his throat.

He began coughing, again, hard and Felix looked at him in shock.

“Hey, what’s wrong?“

Chan only waved his hand in front of his face as he coughed into the other. He stood up urgently and ran into the bathroom, Felix short behind.

Chan shut the door in Felix’s face and locked it, causing the younger to flinch and stop in front of the door. He knocked softly but Chan didn’t respond. He leaned against the nearest wall and looked at the door with a deep frown.

Chan’s screams were muffled by the beautiful, and painful Gardenias. His eyes began to tear up and he coughed again. When no more petals were going out of his mouth he laid onto the floor shakily and sobbed.

He pressed his knees to his chest and he hugged them tightly. He wiped his mouth and slowly sat up. He heard another faint knock and Felix’s deep voice behind it.

“Chan hyung… are you alright? Should I call the ambulance?“

Chan froze, what is going to tell him? Before, when Seungmin asked him and he said that he’s fine… Seungmin left, but he knows that Felix wouldn‘t leave, he always stayed until someone told him exactly what happened… he needed to think of something, quick.

“No Felix… I’m just… sick mate.“

Chan faked laughed and cringed. To his surprise, he heard Felix say a soft “Oh.. okay“ and walk away. He nodded to himself and sniffled. _‘Easier than I thought‘_ He stood up and splashed water over his face. _‘Gotta keep it a secret‘._

Chan slowly opened the bathroom door and peeked out, looking around the hall and sighing before stepping out and heading into his bedroom.

**

Chan’s head rang as he slowly opened his eyes, his room was unusually dark. Did he sleep for this long? He looked over at his phone and checked the time. He groaned and put his phone back onto the night stand. He couldn’t stay up, it was only two in the morning, his sleeping schedule was already kinda fucked and he had school in few hours. He closed his eyes tightly but it didn’t help. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“This won’t do…“

He said quietly and stood up, heading out of his room into the kitchen. His steps were slow and quiet, it was two in the morning after all, and all of his other friends had school later on as well so he had to stay silent. He made himself some coffee quickly and sat down on the chair. He stared at the blank white wall in silence, thinking of how he was going to spend the rest of the day when he heard one of the bedroom door creek open at the end of the hall.

His breath hitched and he listened to the soft steps that were coming closer and closer to him. He looked over his shoulder and froze when he saw Felix standing in the hallway. The younger rubbed his eyes sleepily and Chan had to hold himself back from cooing. Felix stepped closer and sat opposite of Chan, laying his head on the table.

“Why are you up so early Felix?“

Chan said softly, smiling when the said boy groaned.

“Can’t sleep, I think I left Shiro in Jinyoung’s car…“

Felix fake cried and Chan sighed. He knew that Felix didn’t sleep for long, if he did at all when he didn’t have his stuffed puppy by him. The only time Felix actually did fall asleep pretty quickly even without Shiro was when Chan offered to stay with him for the night.

Chan bit his bottom lip tightly and sighed before poking Felix’s hand.

“Hey, I have an idea.“

This was such a bad idea, but then again, he’d do anything for the younger.

“Really?“

Felix said, already half asleep again. Chan smiled to himself and nodded as if Felix could see him.

“Wanna do what we did the last time you didn’t have Shiro?“

“Sure.“

Felix smiled and stood up, clinging onto Chan before he even got the chance to stand up. At least he was going to get some sleep as well. They stumbled into Chan’s bedroom and laid on the bed, Chan wrapping his arms around Felix’s middle, bringing his back closer to his chest. “I’m so stupid.“ he whispered and Felix looked over his shoulder, his eyes still closed.

“Huh?“

“Nothing, sleep.“

Chan said, head resting against Felix’s. Sometimes, he wondered how Felix let him do this, they shouldn’t be like this. It’s not as much about the age gap, they were only three years apart, but mostly that they were both male adults, doing things they shouldn’t be doing.

When Chan woke up the bed was empty except for him. He reached over for his phone, yawning as he lit it up. He sat up quickly when he saw the time. 10:54 am. “I overslept, shit.“ he quickly threw on some clothes, brushed his teeth, grabbed his backpack and slipped on the first shoes he saw and headed out, locking the apartment behind him.

“He couldn’t wake me up could he?“

He cursed under his breath as he ran along the side walk and  past a coffee shop. It smelled so nice, but he didn’t have time for that. He sighed in relief when he reached the college building. He checked the time. 11:02 am. “New record.“ he said under his breath and smiled, entering the building quickly.

**

When he entered his apartment again, he was surprised to see only Felix and Seungmin home.

“Where’s everyone?“

He said as he kicked off his shoes. Seungmin shrugged his shoulders and smiled making Chan roll his eyes.

“Felix?“ 

Chan turned towards the other and Felix nodded slightly.

“Well, Jisung, Minho, Hyunjin and Woojin said they’re going out to eat and Jeongin should be out with Renjun.“

Chan’s eyes went wide when he heard that.

“Why Renjun? Doesn’t he have friends that are his age? Or at least from his school?“

Felix shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at the TV.

“I mean, Renjun is only a year older, and it’s hard to get someone from the SM high to get to talk to you, so I think it’s only an honor that Jeongin and Renjun are out together.“

Felix laughed, his hair falling in front of his face. Chan reached out, pushing the hair back behind his ear as Felix slowly turned to look at him. Chan felt his cheeks heat up and looked back when he heard a gag come from behind him. He looked at Seungmin who rollled his eyes and walked quickly into his and Jeongin’s room. Chan then looked back, cursing on the inside. Felix was so close.

“Anyway-“

Felix’s hand grabbed his forearm and Chan looked back at him with wide eyes.

“Wait, I wanted to talk to you.“

Felix said, his ears and cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. Chan nodded, sitting back down and signaling Felix to continue. Felix took a deep shaky breath and smiled.

“I want to tell him…“

He said and Chan felt his heart skip a beat.

“Tonight, I want to ask him out.“

Chan felt tears pool up in his eyes and a shiver run down his spine as the younger continued to speak.

“Do you think he’ll say yes?“

Chan nodded, and it hurt, it hurt him because he knew it was true. Everyone knew Changbin and Felix had a thing for each other, they just never told anyone, but it was obvious Changbin was interested in Felix and vise versa.

“I’m scared he-“

“No Felix.“

Felix looked up, a nervous smile forming on his lips.

“What do you-“

“He’ll say yes Felix, I know it, _you should_ know it, he likes you, ask him Felix, he’ll say yes.“

Chan repeated and Felix felt himself blush more. He stood up and quickly hugged the older, giving him the brightest smile Chan has ever seen.

“Thank you.“

Was all Felix said before running down the hall with Chan following short behind. Chan leaned against the door  frame of his bedroom and smiled when Felix looked back again. He mouthed a quiet ‘Go‘, the younger nodding and opening the door slowly, slipping in and closing it again.

Chan quickly slipped into his own room, finally letting the tears fall and soft sobs fall out of his mouth. He laid his head in his hands and sighed shakily, the tears not stopping, streaming down his already red cheeks.

“I’m such an idiot.“

**

Chan bent over the toilet again, drops of blood all over his hands and floor while almost full flowers were falling out of his mouth. He cried, again, it hurt, God, that hurt worse and worse every day. He looked at the flowers, they were pretty, just like Felix. Rare and unappreciated, just like Felix, Chan thought. A smile made it’s way on his face and he stood up.

“I’m going to die soon…“

He said to himself in the mirror, snorting as tears fell down his face again. He was going to lose everything, his family, loving friends and the love of his life.

His eyes went wide and he kept on looking into the mirror, frozen, when Woojin stepped in, he didn‘t remember unlocking the door or did he lock it in the first place?

“Chan- oh my fucking God!“

The eldest half - said - half - yelled, and Chan pulled him into the bathroom.

“Aren’t you supposed to be out with Jaebum and the rest?“

Chan said, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his palm. Woojin rolled his eyes and pointed to the blood covered floor.

“What happened?“

Oh no. Chan thought, he didn’t know that anyone could find out and that he would have to explain it to someone, especially Woojin.

“Nothing.“

Chan hissed at the other and Woojin frowned.

“Christopher Bang I am asking you a question and you are going to answer.“

Woojin said, grabbing the collar of Chan’s shirt, causing him to stumble forward. He looked into Woojin’s piercing eyes before he felt his own water. He stood straight, clutching the fabric of Woojin’s jacket in his hands as he sobbed into his chest. The eldest brought a hand up to Chan’s hair, patting it gently before resting it there for a moment.

“Now tell me what happened, please Chan.“

Chan nodded, he knew he couldn’t lie to Woojin, and he didn’t want to, if anyone was going to find out, he’d want it to be Woojin.

“Have you ever heard of hanahaki?“

**

“I’m sorry Chan, I’m so sorry.“

Chan shook his head, a soft smile painted on his lips while his eyes hurt from constant tears.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault.“

Chan said softly, laying his head in Woojin’s lap. Woojin smiled down at him saldy, his own eyes now glossy and ready to free some tears.

“I feel like it is though.“

Woojin said softly and both of them laughed, Chan coughing right after. Woojin patted his chest and rested there again. Both of them turned their heads when the door to Chan’s bedroom opened. Chan quickly sat up, his heart breaking at the sight of a crying Felix in his doorway.

“Oh, I’m s-sorry.“

Felix said and turned back, Chan only shook his head, reaching for the boy’s arm and pulling him back into the room. Woojin stood up, slipping out of Chan’s bedroom and lightly shoving the two inside before closing the door. Chan and Felix stumbled back onto the bed and Felix looked up at Chan with his eyes still teary.

“Hyung…. Chan."

Felix choked out, covering his face with his hands. Chan felt a wave of emotions wash over him. What was he supposed to do? Help him? How? Ask him what was wrong? He pulled Felix’s hands away from his face and forced him to look at him. Felix let out a broken sob before clinging onto Chan’s arm.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?“

Felix’s breath became steady after few seconds and he took a deep breath before looking up at Chan.

“Ch-Changbin has a girlfriend.“

Felix’s voice broke at the end and in seconds he was sobbing into Chan’s shirt again. Chan patted the boy’s hair, his other hand going to down to rub his back. He couldn’t say he wasn’t a tiny bit happy, even if it was such a bad thing to feel happy when your best friend feels heart broken, that didn’t mean he wasn’t sad, no, he knew how much Felix loved Changbin and that this had to break his heart and made him feel just like Jess made him when he was sixteen.

“I’m sorry Felix, I am so sorry.“

Chan said, his hand tighetning in Felix’s jumper.

“It’s not your fault hyung.“

Felix said, his voice still trembling but calmer. He looked up at Chan and shyly looked away before sitting straight and glancing around the room.

“Can I sleep here tonight? I-I don’t really feel like going back into my room… y’know.“

Chan nodded without a second thought, only letting the question actually get to him when Felix smiled saldy and hugged him tightly. ‘Idiot, that’s what you are, an idiot.‘ Chan thought as Felix laid down across the bed.

“Thanks, you’re the best.“

Chan felt his heart skip a beat because of that sentence, yelling at his heart on the inside as he laid down next to Felix and just stared at him before telling him to get ready to sleep.

**

The snap of a camera caught Felix's attention, he turned his head and frowned.

"I didn't buy you the camera to take pictures of _me_." 

"Don't worry, it's for scientific purposes, and to blackmail you."

Chan laughed and the younger whined in frustration, his hair still a mess and shirt halfway on.

“Help me, will you?“

Felix said, holding his pillow and blanket in his hands. Chan laughed and shook his head.

“Oh no no, you’re supposed to be at school right now so you’ll do that yourself or go to school.“

Felix huffed and walked past the elder with a “Sure dad.“ Chan looked over his shoulder and smiled at the younger before clicking his tongue.

 “What did you just say?“

“Nothing!“

Felix said, letting out a squeak followed by a trail of giggles when Chan wrapped his arms around his middle and lifted him in the air a little.

**

Exactly two months after Felix decided to move into Chan’s room, for obvious reasons, and after Chan tried his best not to just pull Felix closer to him and kiss him everytime Felix sat on his bed and watched him work on essays or other school projetcs, that was the moment Chan thought it had finally come to an end. He thought that finally, after almost a year and a half, he was going to die.

And he couldn’t say that he cared all that much, he already kind of got what he wanted so a "peacefull" death was somthing pleasent to him.

He watched as the last, small and beautiful petal fell down onto the floor. Drops of blood falling onto the tiles and splashing against it, his vision going blurry and chest feeling heavy. Though no one was saying anything, it was too loud, too noisy and then, everything in his ears became static, his breathing slowing down in the blink of an eye. ‘It’s here‘ he thought to himself, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his body lied against the tiled bathroom floor, he wanted to scream to cry for help, but on the other hand, he didn‘t. ‘It burns‘ Chan hissed but didn’t move. His oh – so - slowly beating heart tightened and began racing when he heard the bathroom door open and the shattering of glass almost right next to him.

He could feel the presence of another person beside him, but his eyes were so heavy, too heavy to open, his body too heavy to move. That someone shook his shoulder gently at first before going harder, moving Chan around like a rag dool.

He heard cries, calls of his name, desperate calls for help and him to open his eyes, scared whimpers and loud breathing.

“Hyung! Chan! Chris! Answer me…“

The person cried and Chan felt everything sink when he recognized who the voice  belonged to. Sweet and soft but deep.

“Please wake up, I love you, please, don’t leave me!“

Chan felt a shiver run trough his whole body. Did he hear that correctly? Why was everything so light now? Wasn’t he dying and gasping for air just few seconds ago? Why did he feel like everything was gone? Even that annoying scratching at the back of his throat was gone… Did that mean that… No way.

“Chan, I love you, please, open your eyes, talk to me! Please...“

Felix cried out desperately, his fingers ghosting over Chan’s face.

Chan’s eyes slowly fluttered open and he gasped out for air. Felix smiled so wide, so true, so lovely, his tear stained cheeks lifting up.

“Hyung!“

Felix yelled out, all but jumping on the other and clutching the fabric of his shirt in his hands tightly.

“I- I thought you’re- you’re- that you’re-“

“Shhhh.“

Chan rubbed Felix’s back when he felt his lungs get some air, he rocked Felix back and forth as if it was the younger boy who was hangning off the edge of that cliff called life. ‘Me too.‘ Chan thought, his mind drifting to the light feeling on his chest, the wet feeling of his tongue against the roof of his mouth and the calm feeling of his heart race. ‘It’s gone.‘ Chan smiled, tears already pooling up in his own eyes. ‘It’s really gone.‘

He pulled away from Felix and looked at his confused face. He stroked the boy’s cheek, only to make sure, his breath hitching when the younger leaned into the touch. Felix opened his eyes and smiled at Chan softly, his eyes red and still glossy.

“What?“

Felix said and giggled a little, making Chan’s heart melt.

“Did you mean it when you said you loved me?“

Felix rolled his eyes and looked at Chan trough his lashes.

“What do you think?“

Was all Felix said before grabbing the collar of Chan's shirt and yanking him closer, pressing their lips together. Chan’s eyes widened, but body quickly coming back to it’s senses and gently kissing the younger back.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
